


Body

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied all sorts of things, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are sexually attracted to each other and have sex. There's one problem- Loki never takes his clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

When Steve tore Tony's heart out and stomped on it repeatedly, Tony realised he had to rethink his views on friendship. Obviously, a friend's betrayal causes excruciating pain, while a similar relationship with an enemy is free from high expectations and therefore safer. He decided to test it by hanging out with Loki, who couldn't be more surprised. After the initial period of distrustfulness, the god discovered the joys of having a frenemy like Tony. Tony the playboy. They started to have sex, lots of it, without all that romantic bullshit and Tony loved it more than he would admit.

Loki's favourite thing in bed was giving a blowjob and he was both highly skilled in that art and very generous. He spoilt Tony by long sessions of licking, sucking and mouthing at various pace, raised his expectations by effortlessly deepthroating him without choking. Tony either lay on his back, letting Loki do whatever he wanted, as hard or soft as the god pleased, or was entirely in control and fucked Loki's mouth with abandon. That was almost too good to be true, Loki didn't complain, swallowed eagerly, enjoyed it as much as Tony did and declined Tony's offer to reciprocate. That was the only problem they had- Loki never undressed in Tony's presence.

At first, Tony found it exciting and new. They had rough sex and Loki was fully clothed, that never happened to Tony before. But after a month, two, three, Loki didn't change his mind and it began to feel weird. The only thing Tony was allowed to do to him was to squeeze his cock through the fabric of Loki's pants until the god orgasmed. Intriguing at the beginning, it soon turned strange. Was Loki hiding something or had he been abused and needed his clothes on to feel safe?

Perhaps the reason of Loki's odd behaviour was extreme shyness. He could be overly self-conscious and too anxious to let someone see his bare form. A skin condition, maybe, some minute imperfections that in Loki's eyes made him undesirable. Old scars, a third nipple, acne, stretch marks. Maybe he was weirdly hairy or completely hairless. Or, he had both sets of genitalia or his dick looked unusual. He might have coped with stress with the questionable help of self-harm and had to hide the scars or had lots of huge birthmarks. Or an embarrassing tattoo.

Tony wanted to be cool about it and didn't press Loki into showing him the big secret. The longer it lasted, though, the more he craved Loki's body, regardless of how it looked. Oral sex was fine, but Tony wanted them to go onto the next level of depravity. There wasn't much to do with a body protected by layers of leather and Tony yearned to hear Loki's little moans when he's penetrated. As slowly as Loki would want it, Tony prided himself on treating his bottoms right.

'Most people don't like the way they look,' he said one time. 'Nobody's perfect and even the most gorgeous individuals are flawed in one way or the other. Plus, as you might have noticed already, I do not take a magnifying glass to bed and whatever you're hiding, I probably won't see anyway. I'll be too focused on watching my cock disappear between your asscheeks. '

Loki rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation.

'I'm serious, Lokes. You've seen my fat rolls and my weird toe and didn't say anything. I'll do the same if you want. I can be really discreet.'

 

Five weeks later, Loki had enough of Tony's sad, longing stares at his body and agreed to remove his clothes. In the dark, of course. Tony was so excited and determined to make Loki feel beautiful and show him what had been missing. A slow foreplay for a start and loads of lube. As tempting as it was, Tony repressed the urge to paw at Loki's entire body to find the source of his insecurity. It happened, though, sooner than he thought. He lay on top of Loki to kiss him first and lightly stroke his forearms to comfort him. The skin felt... not smooth. A bit like a scar but it wasn't just a small area. Tony, without thinking, moved his hands higher, then lower and wherever he touched, he couldn't find normal, healthy skin. He paused the kiss, worried he was hurting Loki by pressing him into the mattress. Loki released a strangled sound and pushed him away.

'Fine! Turn the lights on, if you have to see it,' he barked angrily. Tony couldn't resist and regretted it immediately.

Loki was a burn victim. His torso, arms, legs and every sensitive area had been badly burnt. The extent of the injuries terrified Tony and he just stared at Loki, who pulled the covers over his scarred body and turned away from Tony.

'Seen enough? Leave me alone now, Stark.'

'What the fuck happened to you? Did you fall into a boiling pot as a baby or what?' Tony blurted out, shocked. The burns were uneven, some parts healed better than others. 'What happened, Loki?'

'I won't discuss this with you,' Loki replied bitterly. 'I knew you would react this way. Are you going to vomit?'

'That's not the point! What-'

Tony stopped abruptly as he was hit by a sudden thought. Loki was a Frost Giant. Burton had mentioned that when he first saw Loki, the god looked like he had a heatstroke. How do you torture a creature of ice? With heat. Thor said Loki had been missing for a year before the New York. It always seemed puzzling how easily Loki gave in that day, just rested in Tony's tower, waiting for the Avengers to kill his army. Also, according to Thor, the Jotuns were despised by the Asgardians and considered monsters. That was they taught Loki, to hate his own kind. When he discovered who he really was, maybe he developed a burning hatred for his own body and did that to himself. Or it was simply an awful accident.

'Look, I know you're upset but it never crossed my mind that you've been so injured,' Tony said to Loki's quivering back. 'How are you coping? Would you like to see a doctor? Maybe a skin graft is an option or at least pain management.'

Loki faced Tony again, tears glistening in his eyes. 'I'm using magic to heal. It's a lengthy process, requires the deepest concentration and drains me of energy. And no, I don't want some Midgardians to see me like this.'

Tony nodded. The treatment was Loki's choice. 'Do you need me to kick someone's ass for it?'

Loki battled his trust issues and finally muttered a quiet no.

'Does it hurt when you're touched?'

'No.'

'Hmm. So, are you still in the mood? Can we have sex now?'

Loki's eyebrows hit the ceiling. 'What?' He expected Tony to run away and never return. Tony stood firmly by the bed, naked and ready for more pleasant activities than having a serious conversation. 'Don't you find me revolting? I look like a monster.'

'I disagree.'

'Oh,' Loki couldn't find other words. Another moment of hesitation and he gave Tony a nod. 'Unless you're doing this out of pity.'

'You mispronounced lust,' Tony corrected and settled on the bed, next to the bundle of Loki's covered body. 'You're still the same crazy god I wanted to bang.'

'Is that so?' Loki allowed himself to smile and didn't pull away when Tony reached under the blanket to grab his ass.

'Yes. I want to fuck you flat on the bed. And I owe you like a thousand blowjobs,' Tony grinned and scooted closer, his fingers traced Loki's rim, causing him to gasp. 'We have so much to do I doubt we leave this bed anytime soon.'

'I can't believe this,' Loki informed him and pinched his forearm. 'It's not a dream? I cannot believe this.'

He repeated that countless times that night until Tony made him believe.


End file.
